1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball having a paint film on the surface of the golf ball body, and a golf ball paint therefor, more particularly to a golf ball paint which has the reduced amount of volatile organic solvent in view of the environmental problem and the golf ball using the golf ball paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf ball generally has a paint film on the surface thereof to impart a gloss and protect the mark printed thereon. It is required for the paint film to have durability against the impact of the shot and exhibit the weather-resistance which prevents the change of the color and the deterioration, due to the sunlight and the rain. Conventionally, the solvent borne paint such as a urethane paint and an epoxy paint has been used. In recent years, however, the approach to reduce the amount of the volatile organic solvent in the process of producing the golf ball has been studied in view of the environmental problems. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No.2001-271027 discloses a golf ball paint which comprises a water-soluble urethane polyol having hydroxyl value of 100 to 300 and a polyisocyanate having a hydrophilic group.